


【圈套】独活（下）

by Yu_wz



Category: History3圈套
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22652392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yu_wz/pseuds/Yu_wz
Relationships: J軒, 卞安, 慶廷, 立克
Kudos: 3





	【圈套】独活（下）

我骄傲的破坏  
才想起那些是我最爱

-

【庆廷】

卞庆华跟在陈廷轩身后出去，会在电影院见到赵立安，他其实挺意外的。更何况赵立安身旁还有一个男人，和他长得相像，但卞庆华能感受到那男人眼里丝丝的玩味。

象是在观看一出好戏，卞庆华很不喜欢这种感觉。这种……被人当作笑话看的感觉。

“去吃点东西？”卞庆华试探着问道。

陈廷轩此刻没甚么心情，满脑子都是刚才Jack同赵立安的亲昵模样。听见卞庆华和他说话，才低低地回答了一声：“不了，我还有事。”

卞庆华点点头，没说什么。

但自从那天后，陈廷轩似乎一直心事重重，对卞庆华发来的关心短信也很敷衍地被他随意回复了几句就算了。卞庆华犹豫了很久，还是选择试着约一下陈廷轩。

出乎意料的，陈廷轩居然答应了。去餐厅的路上，陈廷轩一直在想着那天的事，他看看卞庆华，考虑着要不要先从他这儿下手。卞庆华看得出来陈廷轩有些心不在焉，但他并没有作声。饭局进行到一半时，他终于听见陈廷轩的发问：“赵立安……是谁？”

“他？”卞庆华顿了顿，似乎在思考怎么和陈廷轩描述他们两个人的关系，“只是一个朋友罢了。”

陈廷轩若有所思地点点头，没再出声。

卞庆华抬起眼看他，面前的人是自己喜欢了好久的人，从在片场见到陈廷轩开始，他就被深深地吸引。而后拍戏中的种种更是让他发现了自己对陈廷轩感情的不一样，然而开始了就一发不可收拾。

他确定自己想要得到陈廷轩，不管用什么办法。

这顿饭吃得并不是特别愉快，两人都各有所思，把陈廷轩送回家以后，卞庆华原本打算要离开了，却被陈廷轩拉住衣袖。

“今晚……要留下吗？”

陈廷轩冲他眨眨眼，手顺着完美的身材轮廓滑进了卞庆华的西装里。

过于明显的暗示，卞庆华闷哼一声，抓住陈廷轩不停作乱的手，随手把门关上便吻上了他朝思暮想的唇。

一路从玄关吻到房间，把陈廷轩抵在房间的门上时卞庆华依然有一种不真实的感觉。密密麻麻的吻落在陈廷轩的侧颈，陈廷轩喘息着，伸手去扒卞庆华身上已经略微凌乱的衬衣。

衣物都被随意地丢在地上，两人在床上纠缠在一起。陈廷轩的房间风格很简单，没有过多修饰，甚至连床单都是深蓝色的。陈廷轩被吻得几乎喘不过气来，但手却是继续往卞庆华的下身摸去，握住了他的硬挺。

太热了。手心烫人的温度让陈廷轩忍不住发出一声喘息，有规律地撸动着有着傲人尺寸的东西。

“嗯哼……”

卞庆华皱了皱眉，低头开始在陈廷轩的胸前肆虐。他的身上还有着不知道是什么时候的性爱而留下的痕迹，一想到那个不知道和身下的人做了多少次的男人，卞庆华就觉得有一股无名火窝在心头。

但仔细想想，他似乎也没有资格去吃醋。陈廷轩爱玩，他又何尝不知道？

心中的那点哀怨全在舔舐陈廷轩胸前的红缨时表现了出来，感觉胸前传来一阵刺痛，陈廷轩先是小小的痛呼了一声，可随后被调教得很是敏感的身体却不由自主地感觉到了刺激，快感往身下涌去，陈廷轩便只好享受着这点刺激的感觉。

“快一点。”

陈廷轩用腿蹭了蹭卞庆华的腰，催促道。身下已经起了反应，现在他急切地需要一个东西狠狠地进入他、满足他。

卞庆华顿了顿，抬起陈廷轩的一只腿挂在肩膀上，看了一眼房间里的摆设，意外地在床头柜上看到了一支明显开过的润滑剂。没有放在抽屉，而是直接放在了柜面上，是为了方便哪个男人？

压抑住心头的不满，他还是拿过了那支润滑剂——毕竟扩张还是要做的，他不想让陈廷轩受伤——手指挖了一点润滑剂，卞庆华随意地抹在入口处，接着缓缓地将手指探入。

“嗯……”

陈廷轩皱了皱眉头，男人的后面并不适用于做爱，不管做过多少次，陈廷轩对于前戏扩张时的异物依旧有些不适应。卞庆华明显感受得到，在他的手指进入陈廷轩的时候，内壁的穴肉是如何紧紧地吸着他不放的。

就这么饥渴？

他的眼神暗了暗，随意地动了动手指，感觉应该差不多了以后才继续深入。陈廷轩对于如此漫长的前戏有些不满，后穴深处的瘙痒感逐渐从深处开始往外蔓延，他急躁地收缩着后穴，试图让卞庆华的动作快一些。

不知道卞庆华到底有没有领会他的意思，也不知道是不是故意的，陈廷轩明显感受到速度放慢了。他的眼角开始湿润，得不到满足让他甚至想伸出手抚慰自己，却被卞庆华按住了手。

“别急。”

陈廷轩有些不耐烦地扭了扭腰，等到卞庆华终于扶着他的硬挺进入了他时，陈廷轩忍不住发出了一声舒服的喟叹。

起初卞庆华只是慢慢地动作，而后随着动作慢慢加快，陈廷轩的吟叫也越发大声，双腿勾着卞庆华的腰不住地索要，不自觉地抱紧了身上的人。

“再快一点……嗯……”

陈廷轩呻吟着，仰起头和卞庆华接吻，成功地堵住了些许的甜腻的声音，然而取代的是让人不禁产生遐想的渍渍水声，两人的舌头纠缠着，分开时甚至还有未来得及咽下的银丝在两人之间。

陈廷轩脸红地将它舔断，难得害羞的他让卞庆华觉得莫名可爱，更让人想要欺负了些。想要欺负陈廷轩的心思笼罩在心头，于是故意放慢了身下的动作，磨得陈廷轩有些不满。

“怎么慢了……嗯。”

“想要就求我。”

陈廷轩看了一眼卞庆华，眼角还带些春意，靠近卞庆华的耳边低语了几句，立即就感受到身下抽插的速度加快了，甚至比之前还要用力。

敏感点不断被顶弄，陈廷轩尖叫一声，便尽数泄在了卞庆华的腹肌上。高潮使他的后穴不住地收缩，几十下的顶弄之后，卞庆华也忍不住将满满的精液灌进了陈廷轩的小穴。

“嗯……呃。”

激情过后，陈廷轩点燃了一根烟，站在阳台处吹着风。卞庆华伸手夺过他的烟掐灭，皱了皱眉：“什么时候学会抽烟的？”

“之前吧，”陈廷轩想了想，没对卞庆华擅自拿走他的烟发表任何看法，“也只是偶尔抽一抽。”

并且他习惯了在事后抽一根烟。脑海中闪过那个男人的身影，陈廷轩握了握拳，手心很快就留下了指甲的印子。

“你和赵立安很熟？”

卞庆华顿了顿：“你好像很想知道有关于他的信息。”

“没有，只是单纯好奇而已。”

好奇赵立安为什么会和Jack在一起。

“一个朋友罢了，认识很久，关系还说得过去吧。”卞庆华耸了耸肩，“你想认识，改天我介绍给你。”

陈廷轩听了这话，眉眼弯弯：“好啊。”

“别站在外面了，晚上风大，冷。明天不是还有杂志的封面拍摄？”卞庆华关切地问道。

陈廷轩看了卞庆华一眼，点了点头便转身走回了房内，原本被两人弄得有些凌乱的床铺已经被卞庆华收拾好，不得不说，从某种程度上来讲，卞庆华的确是一个很完美的情人。只不过，陈廷轩不好这一口。

虽然和Jack有着同样的一张脸，但却是完全不同的性格。陈廷轩窝在被子里，看了一眼身旁闭上了眼沉睡的男人，他知道卞庆华喜欢自己，也试图追求自己。卞庆华以为他小什么都不懂，实际上他懂的比卞庆华远要多得多。

但他不会喜欢卞庆华，也不可能会喜欢上卞庆华。他现在需要知道的，是有关赵立安和Jack的一切。

陈廷轩正乱想着，放在床头的手机突然响了起来。陈廷轩看了一眼，发现并不是自己的手机，而是卞庆华的。

来电人——赵立安。

看了一眼时间，这么晚了，赵立安打电话来要做什么？陈廷轩不敢擅自接通电话，但默默地拿过了一旁属于自己的手机，将页面上的那串号码输了进去，添加在了联系人的列表上。

手机铃声没有再响起，屏幕也逐渐变暗。陈廷轩抿了抿唇，把手机放好，盖上被子便闭了眼陷入睡眠之中。

以至于他没有看见，卞庆华的手机屏幕再次亮起，上面只有一条讯息。

【卞庆华，我好疼。】

发信人是赵立安。

次日醒来，卞庆华已经离开了。陈廷轩躺在床上放空了那么一小会儿，直到手机早已定好的闹铃响起，他才不情不愿地从床上爬起来。今天的行程安排是要拍一个杂志的封面，已经约好了时间，不能迟到。

迅速收拾好下楼，正思考着要不要直接在外面买早餐迅速解决的时候，却无意间瞥到了餐桌上放着的精致早餐。是厚蛋三明治和巧克力烧饼，还有一杯热可可。陈廷轩钟爱甜食，看到桌上的早餐时，他直接就被巧克力烧饼吸引了目光。

桌上还放了一张便利贴，上面是卞庆华叮嘱陈廷轩要吃早餐的话，说自己有急事要先走，如果冷了就把东西拿去热一热，吃过了再去上班。

陈廷轩碰了碰三明治和烧饼，指尖还残留着些许余温。

【J轩】

一早的杂志封面拍摄结束，陈廷轩看了看时间，想着约Jack一起吃午餐，于是一个电话便拨了过去。

“喂？”电话那头的人声音沙哑，陈廷轩踌躇了一会儿：“中午有时间吗？一起吃饭？”

Jack沉默了好一会儿，终于答应道：“嗯，行。”

“那等会儿见了。”

挂断电话，Jack想起昨夜赵立安的神情，又想到那张和陈廷轩一模一样的脸，眼神暗了暗。那日在电影院和赵立安不欢而散后，Jack始终放心不下，于是决定借酒消愁的他昨晚一个人开车到了从前好友名下的酒吧，好友用暧昧的眼神暗示他从一进门就注意着他的小男孩正向他靠近。

搂着人说了几句甜言蜜语，眼看就要发展到那一步，手机却不合时宜地响了。Jack只看了一眼屏幕就接起电话，转身就往门外走。

是赵立安打来的电话，声音沙哑，Jack在驱车前往赵立安家之前犹豫了一下，还是在赵立安家前的一个路口处的药店买了点药。轻车熟路地翻墻进了家里，看见的却是赵立安虚弱地躺在床上的模样。

一摸额头才知道原来他发烧了，Jack给赵立安熬了点粥，又喂他吃了点药，折腾了好久才终于看着赵立安沉沉睡去。赵立安一个人，他不放心，于是趴在床边陪着。Jack的睡眠一向很浅，听见楼下有开门的声音时，Jack看了一眼楼梯口，出乎意料地看见了拿着一袋东西正往楼上走的卞庆华。

他没多想，从窗子翻了出去。这点高度对Jack来说不算什么，匆匆离开了赵立安的家，脸色阴沉的可怕。

和陈廷轩约定的时间如约而至，Jack很少和人共度午餐，陈廷轩倒算得上是个例外了。到达餐厅时陈廷轩已经在那儿了，Jack挑了挑眉，坐下问道：“突然约我出来，有事？”

“没事就不能约你出来了？”

Jack耸肩：“你知道我没有多少时间。”

“但你还是来了。”陈廷轩勾起嘴角笑了笑。

陈廷轩约Jack出来的确是没什么事情，只不过他想见见Jack罢了。最近一直忙行程，难得有时间却又赴了卞庆华的约，Jack一直没有找他，他先按捺不住了。

“你好像有什么事情要和我说。”Jack抬眼看了一眼陈廷轩，意有所指。

陈廷轩抿了抿唇：“你不是一直都知道么？”

——你不是一直都知道我喜欢你么。

“如果是想说在电影院的事，那就没有必要了。”Jack放下手中的餐具，“毕竟在床上以外，我们没有任何的关系。我不会干涉你和谁交往，况且那天那位，听说正在追你啊。”

“没有甚么事情要说的话我先走了，赵立安不太舒服。”

“等一下！”

陈廷轩拉住了Jack的手，他垂了垂眸，刻意避开了和卞庆华有关的事：“为甚么就不能试着看看我？”

“你不是我喜欢的类型，你知道的。”

“你喜欢赵立安那样的，我可以——”

Jack一把甩开陈廷轩的手，整了整身上的皮衣：“你永远不会成为他，他也永远不会成为你。”

“……”

陈廷轩没出声，Jack叹了口气，离开了餐厅，只留下陈廷轩一人独自对着空座发呆，顿时没了胃口。

和陈廷轩的相识其实是个意外，Jack天性风流，终日在充满血腥味的生活里苟活，他喜欢刺激的一切，偶尔的一夜情是他追求刺激消磨时间的方式。他们在酒吧相识，在桌上全是空酒瓶的包厢里做爱，Jack记得那天的陈廷轩穿着一身皮衣，很好看也很是性感。

做过以后，陈廷轩向他提出了床伴的要求。Jack略有耳闻，但从未尝试过，他打量了陈廷轩一会儿，勾勾嘴角答应了这笔似乎很划算的交易。

但Jack从来没想过陈廷轩会对他抱有别样的感情。他发现这一点是在某次激烈缠绵过后的午夜，陈廷轩像往常一样靠在他的胸膛凑上前来讨一个吻。Jack低头和陈廷轩对视，在他的眼里看到了一丝不寻常的东西。他眼神暗了暗，含住陈廷轩的唇吮吸，舌尖轻易破开阻碍与他纠缠。

Jack稍微留意了一下陈廷轩的表情，他似乎很享受。

陈廷轩当然不是傻子，他很快地就发现了Jack已经知道自己对他抱有怎样的感情，既然已经知道了就无须再多加掩盖，陈廷轩那点小心思Jack知道的很清楚。

只是，Jack终究没对陈廷轩产生那种所谓“爱恋”的感觉，反而喜欢上了另一个和陈廷轩拥有着相同的脸庞，却是截然不同的性格的人。

Jack点燃一根烟叼在嘴里，缓缓吐出几个烟圈，想了很久以后还是开车去了赵立安家。

-

“咳、你怎么还没回去？咳咳……”

赵立安睁开眼睛，一睁眼就看到了趴在他床边的人，摇了摇那人的手臂后问道。

“醒了？别动。”

低沉的嗓音让赵立安一下子就听出面前这人并不是Jack，而是昨晚突然搞失踪的卞庆华。

男人从洗手间端来一盆刚刚打的热水，把赵立安额头上的毛巾拿下来后又用手背给他测了测体温，感觉此时温度降下来后把毛巾重新弄湿拧干再细心地擦去赵立安脸上的汗。

“怎么发的烧？”卞庆华问道。

赵立安似是刚回过神来，吓了一跳，然后摇摇头，声音沙哑：“不知道，可能是着凉了吧，最近挺容易感冒的。”

“昨晚有洗澡吗？”

这他怎么知道。昨晚实在难受得受不了，给卞庆华打了电话但无人接听后，赵立安打了电话给Jack，随后就一直意识模糊，连什么时候睡着的都不知道。于是他诚实地摇了摇头，表示自己并不知道。

卞庆华挑了挑眉，伸手就要解赵立安的衣服。赵立安吓得往后退了退，下意识道：“我、我身体还不是很舒服……能不能，下次……”

“赵立安，你在想甚么啊？”卞庆华皱起了眉头，“衣服脱掉，你是要自己洗还是我来帮你？”

他会帮他洗澡？算了吧，指不定卞庆华一会儿就会把他扔在浴缸里直接淹死。赵立安抖了抖身子：“我自己来就好。”

卞庆华看了他一眼，抿了抿唇没再说甚么，准备下楼给赵立安准备食物。走到楼下的厨房，卞庆华看了看冰箱里的食材，又想了想赵立安现在的身体情况，决定给他做点小米粥。

熟练地洗米，放水，待按下电源键后，卞庆华的注意力被一旁餐桌上放着的一袋子药吸引。他走过去看了看，发现袋子上面印的药店似乎离赵立安家有些距离，袋子里的药很齐全，各种感冒药和退烧药都有，但只有几盒开过。

卞庆华皱了皱眉，趁着赵立安在洗澡的时候翻出了赵立安一直放在柜子里的药箱，药箱里的药没有被动过的痕迹，他也发现了在药箱里有常用的感冒药和退烧药。看了看日期，似乎没有过期。而昨晚的他并没有及时地给赵立安回电，一个身体那么虚弱的人不可能走到离家那么远的药店去。

如此，他推测昨晚应该是有人来看过赵立安了。卞庆华想着应该是赵立安的朋友，就没多想，把袋子里的药都分好类后放进了药箱放好。听见身后传来响动，卞庆华以为是赵立安洗完了澡，于是说道：“你先回床上躺一会儿，粥还没有煮好。”

却没得到回应。

卞庆华转过身，不想看到了他最没想到的人。Jack站在他身后的餐桌旁，表情似笑非笑。手上还提着一袋东西，用塑料袋和塑料的碗装着，看上去象是粥。

“你怎么进来的？”

卞庆华对这个只见过一面的男人并没有任何好感，冷冷地扫了他一眼。

Jack耸了耸肩，冲他晃了晃手里的钥匙：“拿着钥匙光明正大地进来的，怎么，赵立安呢？”

“他在洗澡。”

Jack点点头，很自然地把袋子里的粥取出来放好，卞庆华就那样看着也不拦，于是赵立安擦着头发从楼上走下来时就看到了两个男人站在餐桌前谁也不理谁的一幕。

“……？”

“我给你买了粥，身体好点了吗？”Jack看了一眼一旁的卞庆华，问道。

赵立安一时不知道怎么回答，他看了看卞庆华的脸色，试探道：“Jack……要不你先回去，我之后再找你？”

Jack冷冷地看了一眼卞庆华，点了点头离开了赵立安家。卞庆华这时候才开口：“你和他很熟？”

“……还好。”

卞庆华看了他一眼，发现赵立安正要去打开Jack给他带的粥，卞庆华连忙拿过那碗粥就毫不留情地扔进了垃圾桶，把人按在椅子上道：“我给你煮了粥，应该好了，我去看看。”

见鬼了，卞庆华来看他不说居然给他煮粥？赵立安第一次见这种情况，好奇地往厨房探头试图看一下卞庆华有没有在给他盛粥时下毒。

好像没看到什么奇怪的情况，正犹豫着，卞庆华已经把粥端了过来。

“你今天没有行程吗？”喝着粥，赵立安小心翼翼地问。

卞庆华摇摇头。他今天本就是休假，原本是想和陈廷轩一起，只是早上看见赵立安给他发信息，不知道为甚么就有些担心地赶了过来。

虽然在一起这一年多他都把赵立安当成陈廷轩来看，觉得他只是个替身，但是他也是人，担心赵立安会出事也很正常。卞庆华在心里把自己的行为归结为只是担心陈廷轩的替身罢了。

“喔，这样。”

赵立安喝完粥，吃过药后想了想还是拉住卞庆华的衣袖：“陪我睡会儿吧，我很累。”

“我先去洗碗。”

难得像这样和卞庆华躺在一张床上，赵立安窝在男人坚实有力的臂弯里，卞庆华不知道在想些什么，只低声哄他道：“快睡吧，你不是说睏吗？”

刚刚吃过了药，药效此刻才发挥作用，赵立安的确有点睏了。他点点头，声音很轻：“嗯⋯⋯午安。”

卞庆华看看怀里的人的睡颜，抿了抿唇。待感觉赵立安睡熟了，卞庆华才缓缓地把手臂抽出，却不想差点惊醒了赵立安。好在他只是发出一声嘤咛，并没有醒来。

“喂？”手机铃声不合时宜地响起，卞庆华边接起电话边走到洗手间，担心会把赵立安吵醒。

打电话来的是卞庆华的经纪人，说有人拍到了他和陈廷轩的亲密照，藉此威胁卞庆华，要他现在回公司一趟。一得知和陈廷轩也有关，卞庆华决定迅速赶回公司。

“轩轩已经在办公室了？”

“好，我这就来。”

对着镜子整理了一下被赵立安睡出了褶皱的衬衫，卞庆华拿过床头柜上放着的钥匙和钱包，匆匆地离开了赵立安家，殊不知赵立安已经睡醒有一会儿了。

赵立安听着楼下不算明显的锁门声，听见车子发动引擎的声音，深深地叹了一口气。他刚才听见了卞庆华那样亲暱地喊了那个人的名字，所以⋯⋯又要去找他是么？

就那么迫不及待地要去见陈廷轩吗？连陪他午休的时间都没有。

【公司有事，我先回去，晚上再去看你。】正胡思乱想着，卞庆华的短信就发了过来。

“我该拿你怎么办呢⋯⋯”

赵立安看着手机屏幕上笑得优雅的男人，喃喃自语。

“到最后，我还是会原谅你啊。”

“照片是怎么回事？”卞庆华一坐下直接发问，经纪人看了他一眼，把一沓照片推到他面前。

只稍微翻了翻，卞庆华就看得出来是之前约陈廷轩看电影那天。

“你们的戏已经拍完了，宣传也走完了，现在你们两个又有各自的发展，公司认为你们也是时候解绑了。”

卞庆华看了一眼陈廷轩。他没什么表情，只愣愣地听着，也不发表任何意见，似乎对这个提议没有任何要否决的意思。

“嗯，然后呢？”

“照片公司会处理，记者那边你们也不用担心，这次喊你们两个来，主要是想商量一下解绑的事。你们两个都在上升期，尤其是陈廷轩，很有发展前途，突然解绑对你们的现状不利。”

到这里卞庆华算是听懂了——公司的意思是让他们慢慢地疏远，形成宣传期后两人各有各的前途，偶尔才会联络的样子，藉此悄无声息地解绑，以免伤了粉丝们的心。

他自嘲地勾了勾嘴角：“我随意。”

陈廷轩也点点头表示没意见，经纪人摆了摆手示意他们可以离开，却让卞庆华先别走。

“我希望你清楚自己在做什么，”经纪人看着卞庆华，说着，“不要做任何逾矩的事，也不要妄想你得不到的。”

这是一个警告，经纪人的眼里隐隐有那么点下不为例的意思。卞庆华握了握拳，脸上的表情没变：“知道了。”

-

“你怎么来了？”赵立安打开门，看着门外浅浅笑着的红发男人，有些好奇地问道。

“怕你一个人在家会孤单啊。”Jack耸了耸肩，“怎么，不欢迎我？”

“也没有⋯⋯”

“那你在纠结什么？”

赵立安抿了抿唇，Jack把他表情的变化都尽收眼底，从方才他就没有离开过，一直在赵立安家附近观察着。他看见卞庆华开了车离开，神色凝重，似乎是有什么要紧的事。等人走远了，他这才从巷子里走出来。

Jack看了一眼墻上挂着的时钟，道：“你该测体温了。”

“我自己来⋯⋯”把人抱到沙发上躺着，赵立安眼见Jack拿着体温计向他走来，急忙伸出手要去抢。

但Jack却皱了皱眉，抓住赵立安正在空中作乱的手，甩了甩体温计就将它放在赵立安的腋下，按住赵立安不许动。

“别动，好好躺着。”

“你为什么对我这么好？”两人躺在沙发上有些尴尬，沙发不是很大，现在赵立安是以一个被Jack抱着的姿势躺在沙发上，总觉得脸在发烫。犹豫许久，赵立安还是问出了这一直缠绕在他心头的疑惑。

Jack的手顿了顿：“因为我喜欢你啊。”

“不要开玩笑，不好笑。”

“我是认真的。你难道都没有感觉出来吗？”

他到底是有多迟钝，才会这样都感觉不出来？赵立安是怎么被卞庆华看上的啊，就因为他长得像陈廷轩？Jack皱眉，有些不悦。

“你知道我不能。”

“嗯，我知道。”

赵立安还想要说什么，却被Jack堵住了嘴巴。

“不要说抱歉，”Jack看着赵立安的眼睛，声音低沉，“永远不要对我说抱歉。谁都可以，赵立安，你不行。”

“呜唔唔⋯⋯”赵立安挣扎着，Jack捂着他的嘴巴，他说不出话。

“你再动我就要亲你了。”

赵立安被吓得不敢再乱动，Jack移开他的手，盯着赵立安的唇好一会儿，缓缓地靠近。

赵立安愣愣地看着Jack慢慢向他靠近，下一秒他的唇就被一个柔软的东西覆上。等他反应过来要去推开Jack时，门口却传来卞庆华的声音，带着明显的怒气。

“你们在做什么？” 

赵立安连忙推开Jack：“卞卞、你回来啦⋯⋯”

卞庆华看了一眼赵立安，赵立安身子抖了抖，在心里祈祷着：什么都行，只要不是提分手就好。

但接下来卞庆华说出的话却不是对他说的：“你喜欢他？”

“是又怎样？”

“你觉得陈廷轩知道了会怎样？”

“他怎么样和我无关，毕竟我和他除了床上没有任何关系。”Jack耸了耸肩，“倒是你，明明有男朋友还去追陈廷轩，这意思不就是你男朋友可以被别人追吗？你既然不喜欢赵立安，何必管他和谁做着什么？”

“昨晚他发着高烧躺在床上需要人照顾，甚至还做了噩梦的时候，你在哪里？和陈廷轩在床上翻云覆雨吗？”

Jack承认他很嫉妒，昨晚他照顾赵立安一夜，然而赵立安似乎是做了噩梦，嘴里喊出来的却一直是卞庆华的名字。他不懂赵立安到底喜欢卞庆华哪一点，才会愿意为他成为陈廷轩的替身。

卞庆华被他呛得说不出话，身为男朋友，赵立安发着高烧，他却在外逍遥，的确是他的错。Jack说得对，他不爱赵立安，不过是把他当作陈廷轩的替身罢了，可不知道为什么，看见赵立安与Jack接吻，他脑海中的想法竟然是愤怒。他本来可以不去管这件事的。

赵立安只能有他一个男人。

这个想法涌入脑海，身体先大脑一步行动，他竟然喊出了那句话。他差一些要脱口而出为什么赵立安可以如此心安理得地与其他男人纠缠。

“下次我再来找你，”Jack柔声对赵立安说，“等你病好了以后。”

经过卞庆华身边时，Jack压低了声音，用只有他们两个能听到的声音对卞庆华说着：“做人的道理，应该不需要我教吧？嗯？”

“⋯⋯”

等人走了，卞庆华才终于和赵立安说了一句话：“测体温了吗？”

赵立安恍然，连忙从腋下取出体温计，递给卞庆华的时候手拉了拉他的衣袖，有些不安：“你生气了吗？”

“你觉得呢？”

闻言，赵立安犹豫了一会儿，双手轻轻地环住卞庆华的腰，头靠在他的背上：“不要分手⋯⋯如果要生气的话，怎么样都行，我今晚都是你的。不要分手，求你。”

“烧退了，体温还算正常。你今晚好好休息，我又不是什么精虫上脑的人。”卞庆华把体温计放回药箱里，抿了抿唇。

“你昨晚⋯⋯和陈廷轩在一起吗？”

卞庆华沈默了一下：“嗯。”

“这样阿。”

赵立安不说话了，手指绞在一起，低着头不知道在想什么。

“饿了吗？我去给你做点吃的。”卞庆华说着往厨房走，赵立安抬起头来看了他一眼，欲言又止。

卞庆华破天荒地留了下来过夜，赵立安靠在他的怀里，却始终睡不着。他翻了个身，与卞庆华面对面，看着卞庆华的睡颜，赵立安伸出手描摹着，轻声发问：“你真的那么喜欢他吗？”

“你知道吗，我好羡慕他。”

“他什么都不用做，就可以轻易得到你的喜欢。能不能⋯⋯也试着接受我呢？”赵立安往卞庆华的怀里缩了缩，试图感受他心跳的频率，“这世上没人比我更喜欢你了。”

他闭上眼睛，听着卞庆华心跳的声音，缓缓进入梦乡。

没人知道，那一晚，赵立安偷偷在心里做了个决定。

-

一杯酒泼在了陈廷轩的身上，他拿出纸巾擦了擦脸，脸上精致的妆容也有些花了。他冷冷地看着面前的男孩，身旁的男人见状想要拉住那男孩，却被陈廷轩抓住了手。

“管不好自己的男朋友，反倒来怪我？有这个时间，你不如问问自己的男朋友，到底是哪里出了问题才让他对你失去了兴趣。抱歉，我没有时间陪你们玩，先走了。”

陈廷轩有些厌恶地看了一眼身旁的男人，接着头也不回地往舞池的方向走去，身后争吵的声音也被嘈杂的音乐声遮掩。深夜的酒吧一向很热闹，陈廷轩面无表情地走到一张桌前，问：“你看得很开心？”

“演技不错。”Jack和他干了一杯酒，挑眉。

“那当然。怎么突然约我？”

“过来。”Jack勾起嘴角，道。

陈廷轩一向很听话，在Jack面前。他刚靠近Jack，就被拉进怀里来了个深吻。他起初一愣，但是很快就抬起手臂环住Jack的脖子，闭上眼睛加深了这个吻。陈廷轩的嘴角还沾着酒液，也被Jack一并舔掉。

一吻毕，两人混乱的呼吸纠缠在一起，陈廷轩红着脸，也不知是喝多了还是害羞：“你想在这里做？”

“去包厢。”

一路拥吻从舞池到包厢，酒吧里的人很多，猎艳的人也不少，似乎是见惯了这样的场面，人们对这样的情景没有太大的惊讶。

把陈廷轩推倒在包厢里的真皮座位上，Jack一手探进陈廷轩的T恤，一手摸到自己的裤头要去解皮带。

“嗯哼⋯⋯”陈廷轩轻声呻吟，他已经硬了，牛仔裤鼓起一个包。他从容地把裤子脱掉，接着跪在座位上摸上了Jack的内裤，勾勒着被黑色布料包裹的那物的形状。

满意地听见Jack发出一声低喘，陈廷轩从容地捏着黑色布料的边缘将其拉下，Jack的物什也释放出来，打在了陈廷轩的脸上。陈廷轩用手握住根部，伸出舌头舔了舔前端，接着整根含了进去。

Jack的性器尺寸较大，陈廷轩仅仅含入了一半，他的手握着没舔到的地方上下撸动着，不时捏一下下方沈重的精囊。他学过卷舌，舌头很灵活，现在他用舌头搔刮着前端的马眼，将渗出的液体都细细舔去，还做到了深喉。

Jack闭着眼睛享受着下身的快感，手指插入陈廷轩的发间，有规律地抽插着。陈廷轩的口活很好，这也是Jack当初会答应他荒唐要求的一个原因。

“躺下。”又一个深喉之后，Jack抽出自己的性器，命令道。

陈廷轩听话地躺下，双手扶着自己的大腿，面向Jack敞开着。身上没有可以润滑的东西，情欲又来得太过急促，Jack想了一下，头埋在了陈廷轩的股间。

他先是舔了舔穴口，接着对着入口吮吸，舌头趁机探了进去，感受着因刺激而不断收缩的肠壁。陈廷轩呻吟着，弓起腰抵挡着身后的快感，第一次尝试被舔穴让陈廷轩忍不住吟叫出声：“里面、哈⋯⋯再深一点。”

显然Jack很懂得如何取悦情人，也懂得如何给他的情人快感。他舔舐着逐渐湿透的内壁，舌头模仿性交的姿势抽插，随后抽出，取而代之的是两根手指。刚一插入，穴肉就紧紧地吸着Jack的手指，不让离开。

“你这里，都已经这么湿了。”抽插了几下后，他抽出手指展现给陈廷轩看，手指湿漉漉的，提醒着陈廷轩此刻的他有多么淫荡。

但这还不够，陈廷轩咬着手指，用腿蹭了蹭Jack，眼神迷离：“快点，进来。”

“求我。”

“哥哥，求你⋯⋯快点干我。”

Jack扶着性器挺入了穴口，终于被巨物填满，陈廷轩不由得喘息了一声。内壁温热而又湿润，Jack感受着穴肉紧紧吸着他的性器，接着缓缓地挺腰抽动起来。

他熟知陈廷轩身上的敏感点，因此他很快就找到了那一小块软块，龟头擦过那一点时总会惹得陈廷轩连声惊喘，连腰也都软了，在他身下几乎要化成一滩水。

偏偏身下还不停的流出淫液，柱身全被后穴的液体沾满，陈廷轩抓着身下的真皮，在一次深顶中呜咽着到达了高潮。浊液星星点点的落在两人的腹肌上，陈廷轩喘息着，Jack还没有射，高潮后的后穴不停地收缩着，Jack皱了皱眉，几十下的抽插后便尽数泄在了陈廷轩的体内。

今晚的Jack太过沈默，动作也不似以前温柔。察觉出什么的陈廷轩没作声，只是抱紧了射完就瘫在他身上的Jack，等着高潮的余韵过去。

Jack直起身来，掐着陈廷轩的下巴就是一个深吻，动作又急又狠，陈廷轩顺从地回应着——他简直爱死了这样的Jack。

爱到，想把他据为己有。

无论用什么代价。

孟少飞发现最近的赵立安不太对劲，上班时时常会晃神，总是要喊好几次，他才会应答。

比如现在。

“赵子、赵子！”

“啊？阿飞，怎么了？”

赵立安回过神来，孟少飞的手上拿着一沓资料，原本是要让他去审犯人的，看见赵立安这副模样，孟少飞脸上的神情一下子变得严肃起来。他看着赵立安，一字一句地问：“你最近怎么了？很奇怪。”

“有吗？”赵立安有些心虚。

“有，而且不是一次两次的事了。最近发生什么了吗？有事情就告诉我，我会尽我所能帮你。”

“我没事啦……”

孟少飞甩过去一记眼刀，明显不信。

“又是这样，上一次你也是这么说的，结果呢？你……”孟少飞想训一下赵立安，可是想起上一次在医院的事情，他就闭嘴不出声了。

这样欲言又止的他反而让赵立安好奇地问：“我什么？哎唷，阿飞，你不要太担心我啦，对了，你刚刚喊我要做什么？”

“……喔，去审一下这个犯人。”

看着赵立安从他的手里接过资料往审讯室走，孟少飞叹了口气，不知道该说些什么好。他总觉得最近有什么事情要发生，只好在心里默默祈祷着赵立安千万不要出事。

忙了一天，总算下班，赵立安拖着疲惫的身躯走回家，开始盘算着距离他计划的时间还有多久。但在那之前，他需要去找一趟Jack。最近卞庆华似乎减少了去找陈廷轩的次数，赵立安稍微在网上看了看，粉丝们都在说最近的互动为什么变少了，是不是要解绑之类的。赵立安不太懂这些，只是他觉得卞庆华和陈廷轩少接触了，对自己来说也是一件好事。

他最近通过Jack拿到了陈廷轩的联系方式，那串号码他拨了一次，很迅速地挂掉了。自那以后他再也没打过，但那串陌生号码却一直在通话记录的最顶端。

赵立安在等，等一个合适的时机。而这还需要更多的时间。

卞庆华接了新剧，最近忙着拍戏，没有时间管赵立安，甚至连发短信的次数也在逐渐减少。赵立安躺在只有他一个人的双人床上，却意外地睡不着。第二天是休假，十分钟前他和卞庆华通了电话，对方告诉他明天会回到台北。

那么是时候了。赵立安翻了个身，摸过放在床头的手机，给那串陌生的号码发了一条短信。

【你好，陈廷轩，我是赵立安，明天有时间吗？我们谈谈。】

对方回得很快。赵立安看着手机界面上陈廷轩同意见面的短信，和他约定好时间地点后，象是终于放下了什么似的深深地舒了一口气。他摩挲着左手中指上一直被同事们以为是装饰的戒指——这枚戒指是卞庆华送给他的，在交往初期的时候。他戴上了，就再也没有取下来过。

该结束了啊，这两年的苦苦支撑。

【Jack，我明天会去找你。帮我准备一些东西。】

发送完毕。左下角很快弹出了已读的字样，他和Jack稍微聊了聊，最后Jack发来了一句：【你真的要这么做吗？】

赵立安没有回复，拉过被子盖住头闭上了眼睛，在心里默念。

晚安，好梦。

第二天赵立安起得很早，他在床上放空了好一会儿后，才慢吞吞地下床穿衣服，并给卞庆华打了个电话。

“你今天回来，对吗？”

“嗯。”

“……”赵立安握着手机，好一阵沉默。

“怎么了？”卞庆华没听见他说话，问道。

“没事，”赵立安抬起头看了一眼窗外的蓝天，今天的天气很好，“一路平安，今天的天气很好。”

“嗯，对了，这边好吃的很多，也有甜点。你想吃什么吗，我给你带回去？”

赵立安愣了一瞬：“草莓蛋糕吧。”

刚说出口他就后悔了——他对草莓蛋糕其实没有那么执着，他比较喜欢吃的是提拉米苏，但是这几年来扮演陈廷轩的替身已经让他下意识会回答陈廷轩喜欢吃的东西。

但是算了。赵立安想了想，他大概也吃不到了。

“好。”卞庆华沉默了很久，才终于应了一声，“没什么事就先挂了吧，早上的戏拍完我就回去了。”

“嗯，你忙吧。”

电话挂断，赵立安抱着腿坐在床上看着窗外好久。直到手机的铃声响起，赵立安看了一眼，发现已经到了他昨晚计划好要出门去找Jack的时间，于是拿过手机出了门。

他最后看了一眼自己生活了二十多年的屋子，没有留恋地离开了。

“给你。”

Jack递给赵立安一包包裹好的东西，伸出手揉了揉赵立安的头发：“你真的这么决定了？不后悔？”

赵立安点点头。

“走吧，陈廷轩应该快到了。”他把东西收进包里，面无表情。

Jack开车送赵立安到和陈廷轩约定好的地方，下车前Jack凑过来给他解安全带，接着掐着赵立安的下巴送上一个深吻。

“唔……”

“好了，下车吧。”Jack又在赵立安的嘴角边亲了一下，这才放开他。赵立安深深地看了一眼Jack，他们都明白，今天和陈廷轩的见面是一场鸿门宴。

他早就做好了准备，所以他根本不后悔。

赵立安没和陈廷轩约在咖啡厅，而是在城南的港口。这儿有一处仓库，赵立安知道，仓库里放的都是易燃品。赵立安一下车就看见了站在门口的陈廷轩，看见他从Jack的车上下来，陈廷轩抿了抿唇没说什么。

“走吧。”赵立安轻声道。

仓库里有一个办公室，两人进了房间，赵立安走在后面，不动声色地将门反锁起来。办公室是全透明的，为了方便监视工人们的工作。仓库已经废弃，这时候除了他们没有什么人，陈廷轩已经隐隐猜到了些什么。

“约我来，要说什么？”他不想和赵立安兜圈子，开门见山。

赵立安望进陈廷轩的眼睛，这双眼很清澈，透露着一种不经世事的感觉，很青涩。他沉默了一下，才开口道：“卞庆华喜欢你。”

陈廷轩耸了耸肩：“嗯，我知道。我还知道，Jack喜欢你，对吧？”

赵立安勾了勾嘴角：“你喜欢他。”

喜欢一个人，陈廷轩不觉得这是什么需要隐瞒的事。他猜不透赵立安这次找他来的目的，在心里盘算着，承认了：“是，我喜欢Jack，那又怎样？”

“他不喜欢你。”赵立安轻笑了一声，“你是不是觉得很可笑，我们明明长得一样，但是他却不喜欢你。”

这番话直接戳中了陈廷轩的痛点，他表面浅浅地笑着：“所以呢？我们是同一类人，不是吗？我知道卞庆华喜欢我，赵立安，这几年当一个人的替身，你不觉得累吗？”

“当然累，我也曾经想过，要不要放弃好了，反正他也不会喜欢上我。但是我不甘心，我没有你们做明星的那么多顾虑，我只是想好好地喜欢一个人而已。”

“你真的是做警察的？想法也未免太过单纯了。”陈廷轩勾了勾嘴角，觉得赵立安这番话有些可笑。

“Jack人很好，对我很温柔。如果是换做遇见卞庆华之前的我，应该就会喜欢上他吧。你应该也是，因为他很温柔，所以你才喜欢他？但是你知道吗，他是个僱佣兵，杀起人来丝毫不拖泥带水。”赵立安故意转移了话题，“每天活在不确定里太累了，做人为什么一定要活得那么累呢？”

他深深地叹了口气，余光观察着陈廷轩脸上的表情变化。

“你来找我，只是为了和我说这些？我很忙，没有时间陪你聊。”

陈廷轩的脸色微变了变，站起身来就要走。但他却忽然停住了脚步——他听见身后传来子弹上膛的声音。

“卞庆华喜欢你，而你喜欢Jack。”赵立安重复了一遍，“为什么呢？他们明明长得一样。”

他举着Jack拿给他的枪，这是他第一次拿枪会手抖。

“你喜欢Jack……”赵立安冷笑一声。

“他喜欢刺激的生活，那么，你就去死吧。”

赵立安对准陈廷轩的心脏，扣动了扳机。

枪声回荡在城南废弃仓库的上空。Jack坐在车上，他一直没走，手指在方向盘上敲着。听见枪声的那一瞬间，他只是愣了愣，而后他沉下心来。赵立安还是开了枪。

赵立安看了一眼缓缓倒下的陈廷轩，枪口还冒着烟。他拿出手机给卞庆华拨了个电话：“下飞机了吗？”

卞庆华正在回去的路上：“嗯，下了，在回去。怎么？”

“我不在家。你来接我。”

“地址。”

“城南的仓库。”

卞庆华眼皮一跳，他总有种不太好的预感，但他沉默了一会儿，答应后便调转方向，往城南开去。

等到他到仓库的时候，才意识到原来刚才不好的预感并不是错觉——他看见仓库上方冒起的烟，神色凝重地给赵立安打电话，犹豫了一下还是带上了一直放在副驾驶上的蛋糕盒子。

“喂？”赵立安的声音沙哑，背景音有些嘈杂。

“我到了。”

“我在里面的办公室。”

“好。”

越往里走，卞庆华就越发现事情不对劲——直到他看见办公室里燃起的大火，站在原地握着手机面无表情地看着他的赵立安，以及……桌上躺着的，那个面容和赵立安一样的人，身下是斑斑血迹。

“你在做什么？疯了吗？”卞庆华不可置信地瞪大眼睛，想要去打开办公室的门却发现已经被人从屋内反锁。

良久的沉默后，卞庆华才听见电话的那头传来一声叹息。

“是啊，我是疯了。”

“疯了才会喜欢你那么久。你现在满意了吗？你喜欢的陈廷轩，就在你面前，”赵立安吸了吸鼻子，隔着玻璃看卞庆华，眼眶通红，“他死了。就在刚才，我开了枪……你喜欢的那个陈廷轩死了，这个世上没有这个人了。”

卞庆华晃了晃神，拿着蛋糕的手没拿稳，蛋糕盒子摔在地上，盒子里的蛋糕也因此露了出来。

提拉米苏。

赵立安猛地瞪大了双眼，他的声音带着些许颤抖，火势变得更大了，卞庆华几乎看不清赵立安的表情。

“为什么。”

“什么？”

“为什么、为什么是提拉米苏……”

卞庆华看了一眼摔在地上的蛋糕，敛眸：“因为，今天是你生日。”

“你先出来好不好，有什么我们不能够再谈吗？”

赵立安的眼泪一下子就掉了下来，但他吸了吸鼻子，强装镇定：“太晚了，卞庆华。已经太晚了，你走吧，我只是……只是想再看你一眼。”

大火已经蔓延，浓雾遮住了室内的一切景象。赵立安闭上眼睛，手机掉落在地上，卞庆华听着听筒里传来的挂断的声音，双腿一软跪在了地上。

“你满意了吗？”一个人拎起卞庆华的衣领，在他的脸上打了一拳。

这一拳不轻，卞庆华感觉他的左脸火辣辣地疼，嘴角也渗出了血。他看了一眼，发现是Jack。

“你满意了吗？嗯？”Jack等了很久，却没等到赵立安出来——原本赵立安是答应他，开了枪后会善后，然后会和他一起离开的。他看见卞庆华的车停下，便跟着他进来，却没想到赵立安说的“善后”是指放一把火与陈廷轩一起离开。

“你喜欢陈廷轩，但你知道赵立安有多喜欢你吗？就是因为你，他们都死了！你才是凶手，你懂吗？”Jack看卞庆华不出声，更是生气，又狠狠地往他的脸上揍了几拳。

卞庆华没出声，默默忍受着，听着Jack发泄完，他才低低地说了一句：“对不起。”

Jack冷笑：“你应该对他们说对不起，而不是对我。”

“陈廷轩死了，赵立安也死了，你拿什么来还，你能把赵立安还给我吗？”

他不再管卞庆华，快步离开，卞庆华碰了碰嘴角，很疼。过了一会儿，他才浑浑噩噩地站起来，失了神般往仓库外走去。

最终一切都归于平静。

【尾声】

距离那件事已经过去两年，Jack自那以后就离开了台湾，只身前往柬埔寨，从此再无音讯。只是，柬埔寨道上多了一个传说中杀人不眨眼的杀手，没有人能够抓得住他，也没有人能够避开他的蝴蝶刀。

城南的旧仓库被彻底封锁，孟少飞红着眼眶，一言不发地替赵立安处理了留下来的遗物，办了葬礼，赵立安曾经送给他的钥匙扣一直在他的身边，如今孟少飞已经荣升队长，队里陆陆续续有很棒的新人进来，他却总是会不时想起赵立安。

队员们都劝他不要多想，人总是要学着释怀。

而另一边，公司已经通告了陈廷轩的死讯，却没有说是因为什么，娱乐圈的改朝换代总是很快，陈廷轩的粉丝们也已经慢慢从伤痛中走了出去，很少再提起。那之后，卞庆华被确诊出心理疾病，一直在疗养院养着。

他的手里总是赵立安的照片，卞庆华不说话，只是每天反复的看着。生日那天，前来探望他的好友特意买了蛋糕，但当从盒子里取出蛋糕的那一刻，看见蛋糕是提拉米苏，不知道为什么，已经一年多没有说话的他，突然就哭了出来，把好友吓了一跳。

他的手里攥紧赵立安的照片，以及那枚大火后留下来的银戒——那是孟少飞带来交给他的。卞庆华动了动嘴唇，终于说出了那三个字。

“赵立安……”

他痛苦地呜咽着，眼泪决堤。

“我好想你。”

FIN.


End file.
